


Skin Against Skin

by skyline



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Baby,” Justin snarked, grinning. Then, after a considering moment he added, “Hey, I have an idea to cool you off.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Against Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of those drabble fic memes on LJ, where you set your iPod on shuffle and write fic with a word count that matches song length? Yeaaah. I wasn't going to post these here, but by special request: tada!

The heat was stifling. 

“I can’t take this anymore,” Alex whined, face buried in the couch, “Mom, tell dad to stop being such a cheapskate and just turn on the air conditioning already.”

Mrs. Russo glanced down at her daughter, lips quirking. Alex had her shortest shorts on, revealing long, brown legs, slender ankles, shoeless feet. Her tank top was gathered up around her ribcage, sweat pooling on the small of her back and the ladder of her spine.

“Honey, I’d love to tell your father that, but when you get married, you promise to love someone for who they are. Your dad,” she shrugged, “is a stingy bastard.”

“But-“

“I’m going to get a manicure,” Mrs. Russo interrupted, rolling her eyes and muttering, “At least they have the air on at the nail salon.”

“Take me with you!” Alex cried after her, but Mrs. Russo was already out the door. She turned her cheek back into the cool corners of the couch. New York City was her favorite place in the world, but during the summer the whole place was just a sticky, smelly mess. The subways reeked like homeless piss and rotten fruit, the tourists from France were sporting major body odor, and every time she brushed up against someone she was left with a grody damp patch on her skin.

Which would all have been fine if she could have come home to a house free of summer’s vicious assault. But no, Jerry Russo didn’t believe in paying for cold air, so the rest of them all had to suffer.

Only Alex was really the only one suffering, because the rest of her family was smart enough to be anywhere but here. If the sandwich shop had been open today, she might have considered running downstairs, even if she got forced into taking a shift. Her dad was _required_ to have air down there. But Memorial Day Weekend meant it was closed. Although, Alex considered languidly, there was a walk in freezer.

Just as she was weighing her options between getting up or melting away on the couch, the door opened.

“Alex,” Justin squeaked, “What are you- I thought you were with Harper.”

“Can’t go outside,” she mumbled, “Too hot.”

“Baby,” Justin snarked, grinning. Then, after a considering moment he added, “Hey, I have an idea to cool you off.”

Alex watched, suspicious, as he walked to the fridge and pulled out an ice tray. He grabbed a couple cubes and sat on the ground beside her, obviously intending to stick them down her shirt. She couldn’t even rouse enough interest to care; that’s how damn hot it was.

Gleeful, Justin began to inch one of the ice cubes across her spine, and Alex shivered.

“Cold?”

 “No,” she bit off the rest of her reply, because- hey, this felt kind of good. As Justin brought the ice cube along the wings of her shoulder blades she gasped and arched her hips into the couch.

 “Hey-“ he said, uncertain now.

 Alex turned, grabbing the ice cube from his fingers and rubbing it along his lips with vicious satisfaction.

 His eyes darkened, “No fair.”

 She grinned, and began to run the ice down the curves of her breasts, knowing he was watching, intently. Maybe this heat _was_ good for something.


End file.
